


Decadence

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [28]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chocolate Sauce, Food Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Yixing has always made messes in the kitchen, but he does clean up after himself.





	Decadence

Yixing leaned in the doorframe, watching Kyungsoo’s brows furrow with concentration as he stirred the cake batter. While his husband always huffed at being called cute, Yixing wished he could see just exactly how adorable he was while he worked. Flour on his cheek, mumbling the instructions to himself as he looked over the recipe on his phone; the apron only spared his jeans and tee from some of the carnage.

“Everything going all right?” Yixing fully entered the kitchen, coming up behind the smaller man and pressing a kiss just below his ear.

Kyungsoo sighed. “Why did I agree to do this?”

“Because you’re an amazing baker? Because Joonmyun would absolutely destroy it?” Yixing rubbed his husband’s hips.

“Isn’t that the truth? Remember last year, when the bottom was burnt but the middle was still raw? I just…I don’t even know how he accomplished that.” Kyungsoo leaned slightly back, resting his weight against him.

Yixing continued his ministrations. “You have the rest of the day to finish yeah? Don’t stress yourself out or Joonmyun will feel guilty about asking you.”

“I was not about to let him pay that exorbitant price from that bakery. I don’t care how pretty their piping is.” His husband puffed up in his arms, Yixing trying to hide his bemusement at the smaller man’s indignation. “There shouldn’t be that many zeros in the cost of a birthday cake.”

Leaning in to press a kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple, Yixing hummed in agreement. “Joon can afford it, at least? But really, you’re going to make something so delicious. I’ll gain ten pounds and I’ll love every one of them.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, but Yixing could see how his expression brightened, even from the side. “The chocolate sauce is divine, even if I did end up with far too much.”

Yixing’s interest perked. “Oh?”

“I think I misread how much it was supposed to make.” His husband gestured to the two bowls on the counter not full of cake batter. The smell of baking had been overwhelming, even as Yixing had come down the hall towards the kitchen, but now that he sifted through the scents, the chocolate started to stand out. “I guess we could always buy some ice cream? To go with the cake and the sauce can go on that?”

Nosing along the smaller man’s neck, Yixing closed his eyes. “I have a better idea.”

Kyungsoo made a soft, low sound. His hands moved from the sides of his mixing bowl to brace on the counter. “You are insatiable.”

“I think you’d taste so good in chocolate.” Yixing nipped now, delighted with the shudder his husband gave in response. “I promise I’ll clean it all up.”

One of Kyungsoo’s hands rested over his own. “How can I possibly say no?”

Yixing chuckled. “Simple. You tell me no.”

That comment got him a sharp pinch to the top of his hand, but Yixing didn’t pull it away from the smaller man’s hip. Arousal slowly started to build in his belly, trailing down towards his cock. He could already tell Kyungsoo wasn’t going to refuse.

“Why would I do that?” Kyungsoo asked earnestly before turning around to fully face him. Yixing leaned in, leaned down to kiss those pretty, full lips.

Kyungsoo’s eyes fell closed, but Yixing kept his open, looking over to where the chocolate sauce rested. As he tilted his head, tongue flicking into his husband’s mouth, he dipped a finger into the closer bowl. Swirling it in the thick mixture to coat it, he pulled back from the kiss and brought the finger to his mouth to lick it clean.

The flavor was rich, decadent, and Yixing hummed with pleasure as he pulled the digit from his mouth. Kyungsoo’s eyes had darkened, but before he could comment on the shift in atmosphere, ask if his husband liked what he saw, the smaller man tugged him down into another kiss.

There was now the mixing of flavors; Kyungsoo’s mouth and warm chocolate. It was almost overpowering, but Yixing already needed more. Mouths occupied again, Yixing took two fingers through the sauce this time, sliding them down over Kyungsoo’s jaw and neck.

Kyungsoo gasped, pulling back from the kiss. Yixing watched him bring a hand up towards the stickiness on his skin, but stop before wiping it away.

Yixing nudged the fingers away with his nose, tongue painting along the strips of chocolate. Kyungsoo, compliant, tilted his head to grant him better access to his body, moaning low as he leaned further against the counter.

Another dip, this time Yixing let his fingers trail further down his neck, nearing the collar of his shirt. Instead of a broad stroke of his tongue, he instead latched his mouth on. Over and over he sucked the sauce from his husband’s skin, reveling in the other man’s low groans and the sharp intake of his breath with when he grazed it with his teeth.

Kyungsoo pushed him slightly away, palms to his chest. Yixing stepped back, brows scrunching with concern until he saw the smaller man tugging at his apron, his shirt.

“I thought I’d use my mouth the whole time, if that’s satisfactory, love?” Yixing removed his own shirt, more to keep chocolate from staining the front as things got messier.

Seeing Kyungsoo naked in the kitchen, folding his clothes to set to the side of his work station on the counter was a jarring image, but also incredibly arousing. Were the apron not Kyungsoo’s favorite, Yixing was tempted to have him keep the garment on. It was an oddly sexy idea he’d maybe need to explore later.

His husband was slightly flush, leaning against the counter again, a little further from the cake batter, but still close to the chocolate sauce. “And what do you need in return?”

Yixing claimed the other man’s lips again, now cherry red from kissing, from trying stifle his moans. “I want to come on your chest…and you lick it up with your fingers.”

Another rewarding shudder, Kyungsoo groaning into their kiss before replying, “Fuck, yes.”

Now that he had more skin to work with, Yixing dipped his fingers back into the chocolate, tracing swirls on Kyungsoo’s skin. The color was pretty, complementing his complexion. The consistency of the sauce made it start to slowly descend towards the ground, Yixing leaning down quickly to catch it on his tongue.

Kyungsoo’s voice was thicker now, more like honey than silk. Yixing grabbed the bowl from the counter, bringing it to the floor with him as he sank to his knees. Eye level with Kyungsoo’s cock, he savored the heavy hang of his balls, the thick length throbbing, eager for him.

He spared a glance up, wanting to see his husband’s face. The smaller man had one hand braced backwards on the counter for balance, the other resting at his side. Yixing assumed it would eventually be in his hair.

After so much sweetness, a little salt felt necessary. Yixing leaned in, nosing near Kyungsoo’s hip before mouthing along the shaft of his cock. The tang was prickly against his palate, contrasting in a satisfying way. Yixing groaned as he continued up towards the head, fingers again slipping into the warm chocolate.

As he’d expected, Kyungsoo’s fingers found purchase in his hair. His husband was hardly the most vocal, so Yixing delighted in every reaction, however miniscule. Risking a glance up again, he caught the rapid rise and fall of Kyungsoo’s chest, the blown out daze of his pupils.

This time he let the sauce slowly drizzle over Kyungsoo’s shaft, letting it drip down the sides towards the floor and his knees. The smaller man groaned, Yixing seeing the way his head tilted back through his lashes. Before it all fell away, Yixing chased the trails with his mouth, tongue spread flat and wide to cover as much of his cock as he could manage with each stroke.

The fingers in his hair tightened and Yixing groaned, bringing the heel of his hand down to press down on his own erection, straining in his pants. That was the icing on the cake, so to speak, and he didn’t want to waste it until he could spread it over Kyungsoo’s chest.

Yixing pulled back, this time taking the chocolate and letting it fall straight into his mouth, some sliding down his chin. Mouth still slightly full, he leaned in, careful to let little escape as he took Kyungsoo fully into his mouth. He felt like bursting, the fullness in his cheeks and mouth uncomfortable, but the brief feeling was worth it to hear Kyungsoo’s almost musical moan.

He had to pull back soon afterwards, swallowing what was still in his mouth. But before Kyungsoo could even catch his breath, Yixing leaned right back in, starting to bob in earnest.

The kitchen had already been warm from the preheated oven, but now Yixing felt the heat seeping beneath his skin, sweat along his hairline. He brought his hand up with more chocolate, slathering the shaft as he focused on the head, before sliding back down to lap it up.

His husband’s cry, the way he brought both hands to his hair, told Yixing he was close. Focusing on the head, forcing his throat to relax, he looked straight into his husband’s eyes. One flavor would make his meal complete.

At some point Kyungsoo had run his hands through his own hair, now sticking up at odd angles; his teeth were worrying his lower lip. The moment he seemed to register through his lust that Yixing was ready, he let go, bringing a hand back to the counter to hold himself up as he bucked forward with orgasm.

Yixing moaned louder then than from the first taste of the chocolate; Kyungsoo’s come filling him. When he finally had it all, he pulled back and swallowed, licking the remnants of chocolate and come from the corners of his mouth.

He could see the weakness in Kyungsoo’s knees, feel his own orgasm on the brink. He stood abruptly, pushing his pants and boxers to his knees. With nothing else to stroke himself with, he leaned down and dipped his fingers again into the chocolate, thankful it could reduce the friction. Yixing’s grip on his cock was quick; sharp tugs just a means to the end.

Flecks of chocolate sprayed over Kyungsoo’s chest and abdomen, the smaller man still reeling from his earlier release. But he managed to swallow between breaths, murmur out to him. “Yixing.”

His cry far softer, a touch more frantic, Yixing shot his load over his husband’s chest; rope after rope painting up Kyungsoo’s body. Yixing was able to acknowledge pride in his handiwork, but he felt weak kneed himself. The moment he watched one of Kyungsoo’s fingers dip down into the mess of chocolate and come on his chest, dragging them through to coat them before bringing them to his mouth, Yixing knew he wasn’t going to move, to look away until the other man had taken it all.

If he earlier had been greedy, Kyungsoo was ravenous, moaning lewdly around his own fingers as he licked off more chocolate and come.

The last remnants too small to matter, Kyungsoo dropped his hand to his side. Yixing immediately filled the space with his body, shuffling forward with his pants around his knees to kiss his husband.

All of the earlier heat had faded, leaving them both very sticky. Yixing could feel the way their chests began to adhere. When he pulled back, their skin sticking together, he watched as Kyungsoo’s mouth contorted into disgust.

“There’s always a downside.”

Yixing laughed, sneaking another kiss even as he could feel the smaller man squirm, itching to shower. “Our just desserts, yeah?”

Kyungsoo groaned, clean hand cupping his cheek. “Joonmyun’s humor is a disease.”

“I think a good shower might be the cure.” Yixing maybe could work up to a round two, if he had a wet Kyungsoo to fuel his lust.

His husband’s heart smile was sweeter than anything he could bake. “I think we can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was another day where I wasn't finding the prompts on the list I found to be very appealing, so I toyed around with ideas until I imagined drizzling chocolate down Kyungsoo's body. That certainly got the creative juices flowing. If you hadn't noticed, I tried writing two pieces for each Kinktober pairing I put together. Some select ones got three, but most settle in with two. Yixing was a tougher sell, because as much as I adore him, he and Soo have a chemistry I don't think I've mastered yet. This is probably a pretty vanilla (or I guess in this case, chocolate) kink, but I really enjoyed writing it and that's what counts!
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
